¿Quién es el mejor?
by freewritter007
Summary: Los pequeños Neal y Blair intentan descubrir quién de sus padres es el mejor detective de la ciudad. Advertencia: Contiene disciplina paternal, spanking, nalgadas a menores de edad.


**Para nadie es secreto que adoro a los personajes de The Sentinel y White Collar, así que ¿Por qué no juntarlos?**

**En esta serie nos encontraremos con un mini Neal y un mini Blair que volverán locos a sus padres. Como de costumbre aclaro que no posee los derechos de nada, obvio que no obtengo ganancias económicas por esto, ¡ya quisiera yo! Y por último, ya saben que mis historias contienen escenas de disciplina paternal, nalgadas a menores de edad.**

**Gracias por su lectura!**

….

Aún no sé bien quien fue responsable: creo que pudo haber sido el destino, la alineación lunar o la mano negra de cierta escritora, quien juntó una tarde en el museo local a un par de niños traviesos que dándoselas de interesantes, comenzaron a presumir de las grandes virtudes que poseían sus respectivos padres.

No sé bien cómo comenzó la discusión, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y antes de que lo que alguien pudiera detenerlos, un plan siniestro y perverso se estaba formando en sus privilegiados cerebros:

**-Estás muy equivocado, mi padre es el mejor detective de toda la ciudad.**

_**-¿A si?... ¡pues MI padre, es el mejor detective de todo el país!**_

**-Pues yo te juro que MI PADRE es el mejor detective de todo el CONTINENTE!**

_**-Yo te garantizo que MI PADRE, ES EL MEJOR DETECTIVE DE TODO EL MUNDO!**_

**-Nu, nu, nu, mi padre es el mejor detective de toda LA GALAXIA!**

_**-Pues mi padre, es el mejor detective de…de…de…ehhh, ¿Qué sigue después de las Galaxias?**_

**- ¡Já! ¡Te gané!**

_**-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú estás en un grado más avanzado que el mío! Además eso no demuestra que tu padre sea mejor detective que mi papá!**_

**-No, pero demuestra que yo soy más inteligente que tú!**

_**-¿Y a mi qué? ¡ yo soy más guapo y para probarlo, tengo como 12 novias!, a ver, ¿Tú cuentas tienes?**_

**-¿Yo? Ninguna, pero ¿para qué quiero una docena de novia ahorita?**

_**-Duuuuuhhh, pues para que te compren helados en el recreo, te hagan las tareas, te inviten a golosinas…y te den un besito de vez en cuando.**_

**-¿Un beso? ¡Egggg! ¡Eso suena asqueroso!...no, mejor sigamos en lo importante: aún no decidimos quien es el mejor detective!**

_**-A ver, ¿tienes una moneda? Decidamos en un volado, quien de nuestros padres es el mejor detective del mundo mundial!**_

-**Serás tonto, esto no se decide con un volado, esto debe hacerse bajo el método científico, necesitaremos hipótesis, teorías y…**

_**-¿Y esas quiénes son?**_

**-No pues, ya veo que sacas 10 en ciencias, vale, para que lo entiendas te lo explico en español: tengo un plan…**

_**-¡Genial!.**_

-**Vamos a escaparnos del tour escolar y nos esconderemos por un tiempo. La maestra seguro llamará a nuestros padres para que nos busquen. Así que el primer detective que nos encuentre, será el ganador.**

_**-Uhhh…eso me suena algo…peligroso.**_

-**Ser científico siempre tiene sus riesgos, pero todo sea por la ciencia.**

_**-A mi esa señora no me interesa, pero si esto sirve para callarte la boca y demostrarte que mi papá es mejor que el tuyo, ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO! **_

Y ese "acepto" tan solemne, selló el trato y dio inicio a la curiosa historia que ésta noche, voy a relatarles:

**¿QUIÉN ES EL MEJOR?**

**-¡Ellison!**

Una voz ronca llamó la atención del detective que se encontraba revisando el reporte de evidencia de un caso en el que tenían meses trabajando. La banda de asaltantes era tan escurridiza que incluso habían tenido que pedir el apoyo de un grupo de expertos del FBI que ya se encontraban tras la pista de los ladrones.

**-¡Burke! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Qué no deberías estar en la escena del crimen?...**James reclamó al tipo de traje azul que se le acercaba con prisa.

**-¡Iba para allá cuando mi esposa me llamó al celular!**

Jim no hizo ningún comentario pero levantó la ceja en señal de: _¿Y yo qué carajos pinto en tus líos matrimoniales?_

**-Elizabeth está en el museo, la maestra de la escuela llamó para avisar que Neal está desaparecido!**

Eso despertó las alarmas sensoriales de Jim y sin saber por qué su corazón también comenzó a latir con rapidez, vale, que la noticia no era para menos…pero ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan nervioso?...

**-Vamos, vamos, voy a acompañarte al museo, encontraremos a tu hijo te lo prometo…**respondió a Peter mientras tomaba su chaqueta y las llaves de su camioneta.

Tardaron muy poco tiempo en llegar, quizá por el poco tráfico o porque Jim se había saltado todos los semáforos en rojo, el caso es que apenas y el centinela bajó del coche, se topó de frente con un rostro muy familiar…

**-¡Naomi! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?...**el detective preguntó a la pelirroja, que al verle, abrió y cerró la boca sin responderle ni una sola letra y menos una frase completa.

Ante ese gesto, el corazón de Jim volvió a latirle como carrusel, vale que ese era un lugar público y muy transitado, pero por alguna razón, encontrarse con su ex –esposa precisamente en aquél museo, le dio al centinela, muy pero muy mala espina.

**-Naooomi, ¿ha pasado algo? ¡Habla!**

El tono de advertencia de James era de advertencia, ahhhh, pero eso no quiere decir que Naomi fuera una mujer que se asustara fácilmente.

**-Pues si, si ha pasado algo, y antes de que empieces a echarme las culpas como haces siempre déjame decirte que..**

**-¡Dame la versión corta mujer! ¿Blair está bien?**

**-¡Estoy segura que está en perfectas condiciones!...**ella no daba su brazo a torcer…**donde quiera que se encuentre…**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Perdiste a nuestro hijo!?**

**-¡Ves, ya vas exagerando! Yo no lo perdí…simplemente no sé donde está en este momento.**

**-Grrrr…**James gruñó preguntándose por qué no ahorcó a esa mujer en lugar de divorciarse…** ¡No puedo creer que seas tan descuidada! ¡Perdiste a un niño, a MI NIÑO!**...Já, ¡si ya lo sabía! ¡Por algo su corazón estaba tan intranquilo! Cada vez que Blair está metido en líos, él sufre de taquicardia ¿Cuándo llegará el día en que su hiperactivo niño se quede fuera de problemas? Oh si, ¡NUNCA!

**-¡Ya te dije que no se perdió!, vinimos a pasear al museo y ahora Blair anda vagando por ahí con otro niño, un tal Neal.**

**-¡¿Y por qué no me llamaste?!... ¡Dios mujer! ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan tranquila?! **

**-Porque estoy segura pronto volverán, ya lo verás, no hay de qué alarmarse, es más, cuando los niños vuelvan, te sentirás como un tonto por hacer tanto escándalo.**

**-Noooo, cuando los niños vuelvan, me voy a llevar a MI hijo a MI casa!**..

**-Ahhh, no eso no porque..porque… ¡Hey no me dejes hablando sola! ¿A dónde carajos vas James? ¡JAMEEEES!**

E ignorando completamente los gritos de la pelirroja, Jimse dirigió al museo para enterarse de los detalles y poner a Peter al tanto de quien era el compañero de aventuras de Neal, al parecer ambos detectives iban a tener un día pero muy ocupado.

….

Y es así que mientras los detectives se preparaban para salir a cazar a sus cachorros extraviados, el par de inocentes criaturitas se encontraban muy tranquilos jugando en un parque a varias cuadras del museo.

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**...Neal preguntó balanceando sus piernas en los columpios.

**-Uhmm…déjame checar mi reloj..uhmm…exactamente una hora con veintisiete minutos…**Blair respondió desdesacando la cabeza de un tobogán.

**-Joooo, ¡Pero cómo se han tardado!**

**-Si, yo también pensé que todo sería más rápido.**

**-Definitivamente éstos días ya no puedes confiar en que los detectives hagan bien su trabajo.**

**-¡Exacto! Creo que cuando todo esto termine, debemos poner una queja formal al departamento de policía ¿Tú que opinas?**

**-Uhmm..opino que tengo hambre, ¿Trajiste dinero?**

_**-**_**veamos…**Blair comenzó a hurgar los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacó un par de monedas…**creo que sólo tengo esto, quizá alcance para unos refrescos ¿Tú tienes algo?**

**-Uhmm…**Ahora fue el turno de Neal de revisar su uniforme escolar…**Tres cacahuates, una gomita, el teléfono de Estrella, un… **

**-¿Quién es Estrella?...**Blair preguntó curioso al mirar el papelito con el número anotado entre coranzoncitos rojos…**Es mi nueva novia…**Neal respondió muy fresco y continuó con el inventario…**Un crayón verde...umm…y uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diez, mas cinco que llevaba, quince dólares en total!**

**-Wooo, ¡Cuánto dinero! ¿Eres millonario o algo así?**

**-Nahhh, es que ayer en la clase de arte hice un dibujo muy bonito y la maestra me pagó quince dólares por la pintura…**

**-¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es mucho dinero!**

**-Já, eso no es nada, el otro día, un chico de secundaria me dió cincuenta por pintar a la maestra de deporte en traje de baño, me pasé espiándola todo el día para poder terminar el dibujo!**

**-¿Y para qué quería una pintura de tu maestra?**

**-¿Yo qué sé? Simplemente hice la pintura y cogí el dinero.**

**-¿Y qué te compraste?**

**-Ufff, nada…**Los ojitos azules de Neal se pusieron tristones al recordar el incidente.

**-¿Nada? ¡tenías cincuenta dólares y no compraste nada! **

**-Es que me olvidé de esconderlo y cuando mamá miró el dinero y se enteró de dónde lo había sacado, me obligó a donarlo a una institución benéfica...**Neal respondió dejando de lado el hecho de que además había recibido dos, si, leyeron bien, DOS tremendas nalgadas de su mamita.

**-¡Bah, que mal karma tienes!**

**-¡Que mala memoria tengo querrás decir! **

**-No, eso no es culpa de tu cabeza, es culpa del karma, mamá dice que algunos nacemos con karma bueno y otros no.**

**-¡Pues yo nací con un karma hambriento porque ya no aguanto!, vamos, busquemos un puesto de comida y compremos un par de hamburguesas extra-mega-súper-grandes!**

**-Eggg, yo soy vegetariano..**

**-¿estás de broma? ¿Qué niño es vegetariano por voluntad propia?**

**-Bueno…es que mamá no me deja comer en esos lugares, dice que..**

**-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Nunca has probado una hamburguesa con doble carne, tocino y queso?**

**-Uhhm…no…**

**-Já, pues definitivamente tú tienes el karma de la buena suerte porque hoy te invito yo! Camina, que hoy vas a probar a que sabe la gloria!...Mira, también tienen un burrito de carne con tomate y… **

…Y pasando el bracito al rededor de los hombros de su compañero, Neal abrazó a Blair y comenzó a caminar son dejar de parlotear sobre todas las delicias que sus papilas gustativas habían disfrutado en sus 7 laaaargos años de vida.

…**.**

Y mientras Neal pensaba en papas fritas, su padre ya sentía frito el cerebro de tanto pensar en qué lugar se podría haber escondido su hijo. El agente Burke había movilizado varios patrulleros y luego decidió acompañar a Jim en un recorrido por la zona. Llevaban caminando mas de una hora cuando una fatal idea cruzó su mente:

**-Jim, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿crees que…que…alguno de los asaltantes los haya secuestrado para chantajearnos por el caso?**

James pensó un poco, pero la descartó…**No, no creo Peter, ya habríamos tenido noticias de ellos, más bien pienso que esto es una simple travesura.**

**-Já, pues si es así, te juro que voy a encargarme de que a Neal se le quiten las ganas de hacer travesuras hasta que llegue a la Universidad!**

**-Blair también va a llevarse una buena..pero para eso, primero debemos encontrarlos…**El detective Ellison comentó tratando de enfocar sus sentidos para percibir un sonido, un olor o un "lo que sea" que le permitiera encontrar a su bebé…y ese "lo que sea" llegó cuando cruzaban por un parque cercano…** ¡Espera Peter!...creo…creo que estuvieron aquí!**

**-¡¿Dónde?!...**Peter comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sus pies como si fuera la tierra en pleno movimiento de rotación.

Jim cerró sus ojos y se concentró en su olfato… **¡Ahí!...**dijo señalando un tobogán de correas azules y se acercó de inmediato. Por su parte, Peter estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-**¿Cómo sabes que estuvieron aquí?...Yo no veo nada…**

**-Lo sé, créeme, lo sé!...** James respondió percibiendo el olor al gel de baño que había regalado a su hijo la semana pasada. Quizá le hubiera sido más difícil enfocarse si no fuera porque el maldito shampo estaba hecho de eucalipto, menta, sábila y no sé qué otras hierbas…¡Bendita la hora en que su hijo le obligó a comprar esa cosa!

Peter revoloteaba alrededor del tobogán buscando evidencia pero no encontraba nada en concreto: **Jim, no creo que…**

Pero aún no había ni terminado la frase cuando el loco del detective Ellison ya estaba corriendo calle abajo. A Peter no le quedó de otra más que correr también para darle alcance.

Avanzaron varios metros y el agente Burke no dejaba de mirar a todos lados creyendo que Jim había visto a los chicos y corría a su encuentro…pero fue todo un shock cuando supo que el detective se dirigía hacia un lugar de comidas rápidas.

**-¡Un Mcdonalds!...**Peter gritó entre jadeos y estuvo a punto de reclamarle a Jim por tener hambre en un momento tan crítico pero…** ¡Claro!¡Neal adora las hamburguesas!...**dijo corriendo más rápido y alcanzando a su amigo justo en la puerta del lugar.

Jim se había quedado en pie mirando como su hijo, el mismo niño tímido, el mismo: _"Yo soy vegetariano"…_estaba muy campante comiendo una hamburguesa. Verle ahí, con la mayonesa saliendo de sus labios y sonriendo tanto que sus ricitos brincaban de un lado a otro, provocó que la angustia de James se desvaneciera cual si fuera humo. Vale que debía matar a su hijo, pero bien podía disfrutar viéndole reír por unos minutos más.

…..

**-…Y entonces fue cuando Satchmo entró a la habitación y llenó de lodo todo!...**Neal estaba contando con lujo de detalles, el repertorio de su mejores anécdotas mientras Blair comía y reía al mismo tiempo...**Hubieras visto la cara que puso papá cuando miró como quedaron esos feos calcetines que tiene! **

**-Son calcetines de los Mets y no son feos!...**Peter se defendió caminando hacia la butaca donde estaban los niños seguido muy de cerca por el detective Ellison

**-¡PAPÁ!...**Gritó Neal.

**-¡QPJR!...**gritó Blair que todavía seguía atorado con las papas fritas.

-**¡Yo lo dije primero!...**alegó Neal viendo a su amiguito**…¡Así que yo gané!**

**-¡Eso no cuenta! ¡yo tenía la boca llena! ¡Además los dos entraron al mismo tiempo!...**

**-Grrr, tienes razón…**Neal dijo muy decepcionado de que sus planes no hubieran resultado…**¡Tanto trabajo y quedamos en las mismas! ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tiramos la moneda?...**

**-¡Ya que más da!..** Blair exclamó con molestia buscando las monedas en su bolsillo.

Hasta ese momento, los dos padres habían sido ignorados completamente por sus hijos. Se miraron el uno al otro con caras de quien no entiende ni jota de lo que está pasando.

Peter pensó que Neal correría hasta él llorando y pidiendo perdón por su escapada, pero en vez de eso, su hijo estaba jugando a la monedita sin ninguna señal de remordimiento.

**-¡NEAL BURKE!...**el agente gritó atrapando la moneda en el aire con su derecha mientras su izquierda retorcía la orejita de su hijo para llamar la atención…**¿Te das cuenta de la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar? ¡Te escapaste del museo!...**

**-¡AY!...**Neal se llevó ambas manos a su oreja intentando quitar los dedos de papá…** ¡no papi, no me escapé! ¡Ayyy!**

**-¿y cómo le llamas a esto?**

**-¡Es ciencia papito! Solo intentamos probar una teoría, Blair explícale antes de que arranque la oreja!**

Los ojitos de Blair estaban llenos de miedo, pero su amigo lo necesitaba así que se las arregló para contestar:** Es cierto agente Burke, intentamos probar a través del método científico quien de ustedes dos era mejor detective y pues… **el niñito terminó su explicación levantando los bracitos como quien da la noticia del ganador millón de la lotería: ** ¡Felicidades, es un empate!... **

Jim inclinó la cabeza, mitad para suspirar y mitad para evitar que le vieran sonriendo ¿Cómo es que su hijo tenía estás ideas?...

**-Blair James Ellisson Sandburg…**El centinela dijo tomando a su hijo también de la oreja…**Camina,** **ya hablaremos** **en casa de lo peligrosa que puede ser la ciencia. **

Y dicho esto cada padre salió del lugar rumbo a su respectiva casa, con su respectivo mocoso bien agarradito de la oreja…Si definitivamente ambos hombres estaban empatados, ahhh pero no por ser buenos detectives, sino por tener a los dos niños más traviesos de la Galaxia como hijos!

…..

"_No debo escapar"… "No debo escapar"… "No debo escapar"… "No debo escapar"… "No debo escapar"…_

Neal estaba de rodillas apoyado en la mesita de centro de la sala escribiendo una y otra vez la frase anterior. Su mami le había puesto esa penitencia mientras ella y su padre conversaban en la cocina.

Neal hubiera dado su mejor crayola a cambio de saber lo que los adultos hablaban pero por más que estiró el cuello no pudo alcanzar a escuchar ni una sílaba… ¡ufff que injusta es la vida!

**-¿Ya terminaste tesoro?**

-**Ya casi mamita…**Neal contó las líneas…47, 48, 49 y 50!... terminó de escribirlas que faltaban rápidamente… **¡ya están!...**gritó muy emocionado levantándose para llevar la tarea a las manos de papá…

**-Uhmmm, muy bien…están completas…**Peter dijo revisando el papel….**ahora hablemos de por qé no debes escaparte…**

**-Bueno...porque asusté mucho a mami..**

**-Y a mí también, además fue algo muy peligroso. ¡Tú no conoces la ciudad!**

**-Yo no, pero Blair si, ese niño es como un mapa enciclopédico andante!**

**-Uggg, no estamos hablando de Blair, hablamos de ti! ¡te hemos advertido muchas veces que no debes separarte de mamá!**

**- En realidad, no me separé de mamá, si no de la maestra, así que técnicamente no te desobedecí…**

**-Neeeeaaaal…**Peter dijo en tono de advertencia pensando en que quizá debería marcharse a su habitación y escribir unas mil veces: "_No debo matar a mi hijo_"

**-Ok, quizá si te desobedecí..un poquito…**

-**¡Un montón diría yo!**

**-Pero ya te expliqué que lo hice por ti! Para defender tu honor! ¿Qué eso no cuenta?**

**-Aquí lo único que cuenta es que te pusiste en peligro y casi matas a tu madre y a mi del susto!..**

**-Aggg, pues si hubiera sabido que te ibas a enojar tanto no me arriesgo, ¡a la próxima te dejo que te defiendas solo!**

**-Ni pienses en que habrá una "próxima" Neal, se acabaron esas escapaditas que haces, ¿O qué? ¿Piensas que no me doy cuenta que te desapareces una hora todos los días para ir a casa de June?**

**-June es mi amiga!..además…**Neal guardó silencio y comenzó a jugar con sus zapatos escolares, joooo que ni le habían dado tiempo de quitarse el uniforme!

**-¿Además qué? Anda hijo, dime que pasa.**

**-Además…es que…no puedo dejar de salir porque…porque…visitounnuevoamigo**

**-¿Qué?...**El niño murmuró todo tan rápido que Peter casi ni entendió.

**-Que tengo que visitar un nuevo amigo…es..un chico de la calle, pero es muy listo y siempre me cuenta cosas impresionantes!**

**-Uhhhmmm… ¿Y desde cuándo le conoces?**

**-Desde hace un mes…pero casi no le veo, aunque parece suele aparecer siempre que llevo galletas! 1Dice que mamá cocina las mejores galletas del mundo!**

**-Bueno, por lo menos tiene buen gusto…**

**-¿Dejarías que venga a casa papá?**

Peter se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta…ese _"¿Le dejarías que venga a casa papá?"…_sonaba más a un: _"¿Le adoptarías papá?__**"**_

_**-**_**Este…yo debo consultarlo con tu madre hijo…**

**-Pues a qué esperas?!...**y Neal jaloneó a su padre para llevarlo hacia el corredor donde su madre regaba la jardinera.

**-Eh, espera Neal, ¡espera! Que aún tenemos mucho de que hablar!**

**-Owww papi!...**el niño reclamó pisando fuerte la alfombra…**Te la pasaste regañándome toda la tarde, ¿Qué más tienes qué decirme?**

Peter se cruzó de brazos, vaaaale, que Neal tenía razón, le había regañado en el restaurante, en el carro, en la casa…uhhmm.. de verdad que ya no le quedaba mucho más que decir…aunque quizá si le quedaba una cosita más por hacer…Uhmm.. ¿A qué no adivinan que era?

…..

Y mientras ustedes se la piensan un rato, el pequeño Blair estaba muy concentrado viendo la pared. A lo lejos escuchaba a su padre llamar al capitán Banks.

El niñito suspiraba y analizando que tan "severo" podría ser su castigo: Vale, que se había escapado del museo sin decir nada a nadie, ¡Pero es que esa era la idea! ¡Si quería comprobar que su papá era un buen detective obvio no podía dejar una nota avisando dónde estaban!...

Blair supo que su madre, es decir, Naomi, porque a la mujer no le gustaba que le llamara ni mamá, ni mami, ni momó ni nada que se le pareciera, no estaba enojada, es más, hasta se había reído de la aventura…pero su padre…ahhh, eso era otra historia!

Su papá sí que estaba enojado…ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué tanto?...Uhmm…a ver, basándonos en los antecedentes: cada vez que su papi le llamaba "Blair" y no "Jefecito" significaba que le iba a regañar…pero es que ésta vez, no sólo le llamó "Blair" sino "Blair James Ellison Sandburg" ¡Caray! Eso si era para ponerse a redactar el testamento y buscar una iglesia donde velarlo!

-**Blair, ven aquí…**Jim llamó sentado en el sofá desde el otro extremo de la sala.

El mocosito se dio la vuelta lentamente y caminó despacito, despacito, despacito, dddeeeeesssspaaaacccciiiitoooo….jooo, que nadie que tiene prisa por morir!

Jim esperó con paciencia a que el caracol llegara a su lado y lo colocó de pie entre sus rodillas. Blair miraba el suelo y los ricitos le tapaban completamente la carita.

-**Mírame jefecito…**El centinela dijo sabiendo que a Blair le gustaba ese apodo.

El niño levantó la cabeza haciendo rebotar su cabello de arriba abajo como resortitos y comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de su papá… "**Lo siento mucho papito"…**comentó con los labios apenas abiertos lo que provocó un borboteo de saliva...owwww, ¿Alguien podría ser más adorable?

**-Uhmm…¿Y podrías decirme por qué te estás disculpando?...**

Habían tantas cosas por las que Blair debía disculparse que Jim nunca se esperó la respuesta que obtuvo:

**-Porque te hice perder un día de trabajo y por eso te enojaste y…**

El detective se quedó mudo, ¿Qué?...Ok, ok, ok, ok, rebobinen…o sea, ¡¿Qué?!.

-**¿Pero qué dices hijo? ¡eso no es verdad!**

**-¡Si lo es! me llamaste…**Y Blair trató de imitar la voz grave de su padre al pronunciar: **"Blair James Ellison Sandburg"**

Jim intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, que hubiera sido una burla al tono serio que mostraba su hijo, así que tosió un poco al preguntar: **Ejem..ejmmm..y ¿No es ese su nombre jovencito?**

**-Buenoo…si..pero tú siempre me llamas "Jefecito"..**

**-Uhh, no, no siempre, hay algunas ocasiones en las que te llamo "Blair o Blair James Ellison"**

**-Seee, pero es cuando estás muy enojado así que no niegues que te enojaste conmigo hoy.**

El centinela levantó las manos hacia arriba…**y no te niego que si estaba muy enojado, pero no por "perder un día de trabajo" sino por casi "Perder a hijo" …**dijo con dulzura apretando a Blair contra su pecho…**¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ¿Uh?, podría ser el mejor detective de toda la ciudad pero si no tengo a mi bebé, nada es importante.**

El niño comenzó a sollozar agarrado de la camisa de su papi: **yo..sinff..no pensé…buaaaa, lo siento mucho papito, nunca me volveré a escapar, nunca!**

**-Eso es lo que deseaba escuchar… **Jim comentó colocando su barbilla en la mollera de su hijo y aspirando el olor peculiar de sus rizos.

**-¿O sea que ya no estás enojado?...**

**-No, ya no..**

**-¿Ni un poquitito, poquitito?**

Jim se rió entre dientes…**No, ni un poquitito, poquitito…**

**-¿Entonces podemos ver una película juntos?**

**-¡Claro!..pero después de…**

**-¡Genial, me escojo la de frozen!...**

Y cuando Blair estaba por emprender la huída, su padre lo jaló de su camiseta…**Eh, eh, eh…alto ahí jefecito, primero hay algo que tenemos que aclarar algo importante…**

Blair se detuvo y los ojos dulces y manipuladores salieron a bailar en su mirada…**-¿Qué es papito?**

**-Este…** ¡Jooo que mirada! ¿Qué alguien le recuerde que era lo importante por aclarar?...ahh si!...**Lo que hiciste hoy no estuvo bien, ya hablamos de ello y…**

**-…Y me dijiste que no estabas enojado…**

**-Y no estoy enojado pero también cabe aclarar que..**

**-…que tú me quieres mucho.**

**-Claro que te adoro, pero es mi deber como padre…**

**-…mimarme y demostrarme cuanto me quieres y…**

Y antes de que su hijo lo dejara sin ningún argumento para castigarlo, Jim terminó de jalar al niño, separó sus rodillas y lo acostó sobre una de ella. Blair era tan pequeño que no llegaba a topar el suelo.

**-Aclaremos que: uno, no estoy enojado, dos: te adoro más que nada en éste mundo y tres: te has ganado esto por escaparte por ahí sin avisar!**

**-Plass!... Plass!... Plass!... **

Tres palmadas y tres ¡Ay! Igual de sonoros mataron el silencio en aquél apartamento.

-** Plass!... Plass!... Plass!...Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso y no debe volver a suceder**…** Plass!... Plass!... Plass!... **

**-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!... ¡No papi no lo hago más!... ****¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!**

**Plass!... Plass!... ****Plass!...**

**-Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo jefecito!...**

**-¡Ay!..no me.. ¡Ay!...llames jefecitooo…¡Ay!... **

A Jim le extrañó la petición y levantó a su mocoso de su regazo. Blair tenía la carita congestionada y los cachetes rojos de llorar así que papá lo tomó en sus brazos pero esta vez lo alzó par a mecerlo de un lado a otro como cuando era una bolita de carne con patas y rizos.

**-Shhhi, ya mi niño, shhhh, ya no llores más…**le consolaba…**A ver, ya pasó, ya pasó, mejor dime por qué no quieres que te llame jefecito, creí que te gustaba.**

Blair pestañeó varias veces para escurrir las lágrimas y alcanzó a decir entre sollozos: **¡si me gusta que me lo digas…pero no cuando me estás castigando tan duro!**

**-jajajaja, vale, ya buscaré otro apodo para llamarte cuando vaya a regañarte porque por lovisto, tu nombre también está descartado! Jajajaja…**

**-mejor no me regañes y punto…**

**-mejor no te portes mal y punto…**

**-¡papi!**

**-Vamos, vamos, deja de llorar y ve buscando la peli mientras yo voy a hacer palomitas de maíz ¿Quieres?**

**-Siiii!**

Y en cuanto le puso en el suelo, las patitas del correcaminos rizado ya estaban activadas para salir corriendo.

Esa noche después de ver frozen, los piratas parte uno, dos y tres…Y quien sabe cuántas partes más! y fue hasta después del documental de NatGeo, que Blair se durmió en las piernas de su padre.

Jim le miraba dormir como poseído por un raro encanto que le impedía retirar los ojos de su niño. Aprovechó que estaba boca abajo para levantar un poco el pijama y ver si aún tenía marcas de la "severa paliza" que según Blair le había dado**. **Obviamente ya no quedada ni un solo rastro en el culito del niño que evidenciara la tortura así que Jim simplemente le acomodó de nuevo el calzoncito y siguió contemplando.

¿Qué era difícil criar a un niño? Si..¿Qué él no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con un geniecillo como Blair? Si…¿Qué su trabajo era demasiado estresante como para sumarle un hijo? Siii, siii, siii, a todas las excusas que quieran poner la respuesta es: siiiiii!...jooo que pesimistas son caray!...

Pero a pesar de todo, James Ellison ya había tomado una decisión: Pediría la custodia permanente de su hijo y ¡Ay! De aquél que se interponga en su camino.

…**.**

**-¡Ouch! ¡Ay! ¡Awww! ¡Mamiiiiii!...**

Elizabeth escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de su niño y me quedo corta al decir que no deseo correr a salvarlo y cortarle las manos al feo monstruo que estaba lastimando a su bebé…pero resulta que ese "feo monstruo" casualmente era su esposo.

La mujer respiró un par de veces se quitó los guantes de jardinero y entró a la casa sólo para tener una buena vista del trasero de su hijo.

Peter estaba de frente a la puerta principal. Había agarrado a Neal por el estómago y lo alzó en el aire para castigarlo. El niño no dejaba de dar patadas intentando bajarse, así que Peter no lo dudó y le bajó los deportivos del uniforme escolar junto a sus impecables calzoncillos de algodón.

Podríamos concluir que la mano de Peter había impactado por lo menos unas..umm…diez u once veces en la culata de Neal pero ¿Quiñen lleva la cuenta? El caso es que por las marquitas de color rosado encendido en los cachetes del chico, se notaba que no habían sido "simples palmaditas"

Plass!...**No…**Plass!..**Mas…**Plass!…**Escapadas.**

Dijo el agente y con esas tres últimas palmadas, colocó al niño en el suelo de nuevo.

Neal corrió a esconderse en los brazos de mamita importándole un pepino que sus finos calzoncillos de algodón estuvieran tirados en el piso.

**-Mi papi me pegó, mi papi me pegó!...**se quejó como si no fuera obvio.

-**Shhuuu, ya mi vida, ya no llores que papito te perdona y te ama mucho…¿Verdad que si Peter?...**Elizabeth preguntó a su esposo retándole: _¡Hay de ti si dices que no Peter Burke!_

**-Claro que te perdono y te quiero mucho mi niño…**el hombre respondió apresurado por la mirada que le echó su adorable esposa.

**-¿Ya lo ves? Papi y mami te aman, así que ahora ya no tienes motivo por qué llorar mi amor.**

**-¡Si tengo! ¡Me duele mucho la cola!...**Neal dijo con pucheros, aunque luego sus llorosos ojos brillaron con picardía: **Pero si preparas galletas se me quita rapidito el dolor!**

**-Uhmm…pues voy a preparar muchas pero muchas galletas!**

**-¡weeeee! ¿Te puedo ayudar mamita?**

**- Por su puesto tesoro…pero..quizá quieras ponerte los pantalones primero.**

Neal se sonrojó y comenzó a buscar su ropa rápidamente ¡jooo que estaba desnudo y nadie le avisó! Y cuando terminó de vestirse, tomó la mano de su madre y también la mano de su padre y los jaló a ambos hacia la cocina.

Los adultos se dejaron llevar medio divertidos, medio curiosos.

**-Vamos, vamos, mamita que debes hacer muchas galletas de nuez para mí y de chocolate para Mozzie!**

**-¿Mozzie?...**La dama preguntó presintiendo que se había perdido de algo importante…**¿Quién es Mozzie?**

**-¡Mi nuevo hermano!**

Neal respondió muy seguro mientras Peter y El se miraban preocupados…y a la vez emocionados.

…

**Dedicado a ELITZ, por su cumpleaños…que si, que ya sé que fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, joooo, si soy lenta, perdón pero es me tomó un tiempo decidir qué regalarte!...Al principio mi mente se concentró en Blair porque sé que lo adoras…uhmm..pero también sé que adoras a Neal y como yo ye adoro a ti se me ocurrió la idea.**

**No será un regalo de un millón de dólares pero si quisiera arrancarte un millón de sonrisas porque aunque no te conozco, sé que cuando una Estrella sonríe…el mundo brilla más!.**


End file.
